Forever and Always
by TheEvilQueenie
Summary: She said the wrong name in bed... but it unleashed a series of secrets that might lead to a happily ever after. AU OUTLAW QUEEN ONE SHOT!


**Please review! This is my first story ever, so please let me know what you think!**

 **Mention of PTSD, RATED M!**

She was the dominant one, always had been, but at this moment he was on top, and she did not mind at all. She loved him in between her legs, holding on to him as if life depended on it, and looking deep into his eyes as loved overflowed. At this moment though there was something different, he was rough with her, they've had rough sex before, she usually initiates it, but today he came into her house determined.

 _Knock Knock_

 _Regina opened the door and before she had a chance to fully acknowledge who it was she was being pushed up against the now closed door and being kiss senseless by him._

 _Robin was always gentle, he liked to make her come first, but today he was determined to get her fully naked and into bed as fast as possible._

But here they were now, him on top aiming for his second orgasm, and her going into her third. As time ticked by something just felt off. It wasn't until she closed her eyes and was transported somewhere else that she thought of the last time she had felt so good, but a little frightened.

 _She was 16, it was her third time, and Daniel had her pinned against the stable net to Rocinante. It felt so good, but something felt off._

' _Daniel, please, harder, faster, I'm almost there'_

 _Little did he know that she wanted to get this over with because of a weird feeling she has inside._

' _Almost there baby, are you close?'_

' _So close, just like that'_

 _The both came screaming each other's names._

' _I love you, Regina, so much'_

 **I love you, Daniel.**

Suddenly everything stopped.

"What?"

"Oh my god."

"Regina, what did you just say"

"Robin… I…"

"No. I fucking knew it. I knew after he came back… I could see how different you started acting"

At this point, he was already dressed, and she was still in bed with tears in her eyes.

"Robin, I didn't mean it, I was deep in thought"

"SO YOU WERE THINKING OF HIM WHILE I WAS IN YOU?!"

He screamed, he never screamed at her. He has tears in his eyes, he never cried.

"You know Regina, the moment I chose Marian I knew I was doing the wrong thing, but because of Roland, I tried. And when Daniel came back after all this time I truly understood what you went through, and I told you to go to him, but you swore, you swore with everything that you had, that all of that was done. That after you both graduated High School it was done. Do you remember what you said that day? You told me, I would choose your time and time again because I could easily let him go, but I can't seem to do that with you. I can live with out Daniel, but I couldn't imagine a day of my life without you."

"Robin, it was a mistake! I didn't mean it! It was just the way you came barging in, you're never like that, he was the only person that was rough like that, and I got a weird feeling inside, I've only ever had that feeling one other time, and I got transported to it. I'm so sorry!"

He was already headed down the stairs and she was hot on his heels, now covered with a wine color silk robe. She grabbed his shoulder to turn him around but he shrugged her off. He's never done that either. Something was truly wrong, she's never been this scared of losing him, not even when Marian came back. The moment he pushed her up against the door she knew it, something happened.

"BABY I LOVE YOU!" she screamed and cried, he hated when she cried and would never leave her be when she was like this.

"You have a funny way of showing it" and he left.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

#

It's been three days.

Even when they had broken up for those stupid two weeks the longest they had gone without talking had been 15 hours because he was in the middle of surgery, the longest surgery he has yet to perform Heart and kidney transplant that changed his life forever.

 _He woke up that morning with a naked Regina all cuddled up to him, Roland was with Marian, and Henry, Regina's nephew that she adopted once her sister, Emma, decided she wasn't cut out for motherhood, was spending the week with his "first mom" as he liked to call her in DC._

Emma and Regina have always been very close, since the moment the girl was adopted by Cora and Henry. 12 years ago when Emma got pregnant the family went through a rough patch, but thanks to the psychologist in the family, Zelena, the third and older sister, 6 years ago everything was patched up. Thanks for the reminder that blood (even adopted) is thicker than water. Now Henry has two women he calls mom and a great family that he adores.

 _This is how he loved waking up, with her. They were on the road to living together, and getting married until he cocked it up when Marian, his high school sweetheart, came back._

He and Regina had been friends since they were 5, along with Marian and Daniel. The four of them would always be together, so naturally, they paired up. When they were 15 Marian and Daniel had a fight because of grades, and who was smarter, some words were thrown and it ended the friendship, but Robin and Regina always had a special bond, one that would make their significant other jealous at times. Once they graduated Regina went to Harvard (she ended up being Valedictorian), Daniel to UCLA, and Robin and Marian to Boston University. Robin was Pre Med, Marian was Business, so they barely had time to be together, but first semester Freshman year Marian got pregnant and transferred schools to Storybrooke University to be closer to home. When she gave birth she disappeared, left Roland to Robin's parents and just left. Robin's parents were a great deal of help in taking care of little Roland, while Regina was left with dealing with a 3-year-old Henry. Eventually, Robin and Regina shared and apartment in Boston where they would co parent Roland and Henry, they were madly in love, but wouldn't admit it until they were moved back to Storybrooke. Regina worked at her mother's law firm and Robin went to Med School.

 _Here he is, 7 years later, trying to analyze why they waited so long for them to admit their feeling towards each other._

It wasn't until 2 years ago, after a long day at the law firm and the hospital, both boys were with Henry and Cora, they decided to go to the local pub 'Page 23' to get a drink. After about three shots and two drinks, they were good and drunk so he decided to walk her home and crash at hers like he's done many times. He carried her up the stairs and both of them fell asleep in her bed. When he woke up and found her crying cuddled up to him she admitted that she's tired of getting drunk just so she has an excuse to have him sleep with her like this. His response was a laugh, which made her cry more, and then an "I've been in love with you since we were 6 and you defended me when I peed my pants." She just said "I'm so in love with you" and the rest was history.

 _And to think he lost her for a month because of a woman that wasn't worthy of him or Roland. Well, at the time. Now she's trying to prove herself worthy of Roland, which he guesses is nice for the little boy. But Roland insists that Marian is not his mom._

 _He's looking at her, knowing that that ring in his jean pocket was going to look perfect on her finger. Once she woke up and smiled up at him he was gone, so madly in love, it hurt._

" _Are you ready for today?"_

' _Yeah, I've done these transplants before.'_

' _I know, but separately, it's going to be more than 10 hours, will you be okay.'_

' _Yeah, I'll have Tink in there making me laugh and keeping me awake, Tom should be fine.'_

' _I know, I'm just worried, he's Daniels father, and Daniel is so far away in California, I promised him that I would look after his parent'_

' _I know baby, I know how special they are to you, I'll do my best'_

' _You always do, I love you'_

' _I love you too, so much' and he sealed it with a kiss._

 _Tonight was the night, after his surgery he was going to take her on a trip to all the placed around Storybrooke that they shared their best memories, and end on the monkey bars where she walked up to him and introduce herself 25 years ago, and get down on one knee._

… _or so he thought._

 _#_

Tink slammed the door. She knew what happened, Regina called her the second it did.

'What the hell Robin!'

'Not now'

'Yes now! YOU CAN'T SEE PATIENTS LIKE THIS! Robin, you're wasted, and you have two surgeries today, what's going on '

Robin and Tink were best friends, Regina and Tink were also best friends. It was interesting how one person can be so different for two people yet so close to them. Their friendship was very odd. You see Tink treated Regina and Robin like friends that didn't know each other. Whenever Regina confided something in Tink about Robin, Tink would be there for her but would not repeat a word or act any different towards the man, and vice versa. For Robin Tink was a bro, a drinking buddy, a relationship guru, and a confidant, for Regina Tink was a girlfriend, a shopping buddy, a sister. Tink once became the center of a fight when Regina said "she would be my maid of honor" and Robin shut that down saying that she can't because "she is going to be my best man."

'Can you please take care of them, I clearly can't'

'Robin, what's going on?'

'Oh the usual, Roland's sick, Mom and Dad are getting older, Marian is annoyed that Roland doesn't want to spend time with her, Regina is still in love with Dan-'

'No she's not'

'Tink, he came back two months ago and they've seen each other every single day, they are always talking and texting, she hasn't laughed or smiled the way she always does, that smile that light up the room, once with me since he came back. And he knows it, he told me!"

Tink has never liked Daniel. She can be very easy going and doesn't get influenced by other peoples opinions, but with Daniel, she got the strongest feeling that he was just not a good person, but because of Regina, she's been keeping her cool.

'What do you mean-'

"I was in Regina's vault setting everything up" Tink knew he was going to try to propose again.

Regina had a secret room in her house where she kept her most prized objects, it was her hideout, and only 4 people knew about it. Robin, Tink, Cora, and Zelena. In there they have had some serious conversations and it's where he found her the day he broke up with Marian, crying her eyes out.

' _I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left, I was clouded because of Roland, I just thought he deserved to have a healthy family, I just for a second I forgot how perfect his family already was' he held her as she let crying on the floor of her vault._

' _I'll never ever leave you again for as long as I live, please give me a chance to prove to you that you're the most precious thing in my life. Regina, I can't live without you.'_

 _She stopped crying and looked at him, she could see how sincere he was. He leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed him back._

' _Can we just forget these last two weeks?' Her voice was so low._

' _I already forgot them, I love you so much my love'_

' _I love you too'_

 _Although it took her a bit of time to truly get over it, she eventually did._

 _That horrible day of the bloody transplant he had to cancel all his plans with Regina and make a call to California that he dreaded to make. He had to call his once best friend and tell him that after 14 and a half hours Tom, Daniels father, rejected the heart and had flat line. After that horrible phone call, he called Regina and she quickly called Daniele. Since that day, two months ago, they haven't gone a day without talking. Daniel eventually moved back to Storybrooke and that's when the weekly lunches started. Robin notice a shift in her, like if she blamed him for everything, they haven't really been together since that morning two months ago, but it wasn't until a week after Daniel moved back that Robin asked Regina to meet up in the park and he told her that he would let her go if it meant that she would be happier with Daniel. She quickly shut that down and explained that she was just being a friend to someone that had experienced a horrible loss and has had to reroute everything. He accepted her explanation, and things went a back to normal._

 _Until five days ago_.

 _Robin needed to go into Page 23 to get napkins, he was going to try this whole proposal thing again and was planning to set everything up in her vault, so he needed to pick up memorabilia from the day she has finally expressed her feelings. When he walked in he saw Daniel, drinking away his day, so Robin approached him._

' _Don't.'_

' _Daniel, I'm so sorry'_

' _Haven't you have done enough, my dad, Regina, you want to take my mom away from me too?'_

' _Wait…Regina?'_

' _Don't be a moron Locksley, you know I've always been in love with her, the way she smiles, the way she giggles when she's embarrassed, the way she begs for it, she likes it rough-'_

' _Daniel, you're drunk, but I won't let you speak about her that way, she's the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, and-'_

' _Yeah, yeah, will see about that, she's falling back in love with me, I know it, I know her, I took her incenses, and I will always have that. You're probably very gentle with her, she'll get tired of that soon enough and come crawling back to me'_

 _Safe to say, Robin was livid. But he can't get into this right now, he has a plan, and he can't fight with a drunk, there's no point. So with one last word…_

' _I let her know she could still go back to you, but she said she would never do that because she loves me too much'_

 _he left._

 _Later that day Robin was in her vault, fairy lights, pictures of them together, with the boys, their families all over, memorabilia like the napkins hanging around, red roses everywhere, but he was missing something, looking around for more pictures he stumbled upon a little black book, the only book that didn't have dust covering it. When she grabbed the book a strip of a picture fell from it. It was taken at a carnival Regina and Daniel went to when they were 17, they looked very much in love. Why on earth was Regina looking at this, or why did she keep it with all her most meaningful stuff. His heart dropped. She hasn't been the same since he came back into their lives, she doesn't smile at him anymore, they don't sleep in the same bed anymore, they barely kiss. She was leaving him._

 _He cleaned everything up before she came home, stiffed the picture in her book and put it back and then left with to trace._

 _The next morning he couldn't get Daniels words out of his head, maybe if he was a little bit rougher, if he showed her he could be diverse she would change her mind._

 _He got up, dressed and went to her house. He couldn't lose her._

'ROBIN YOU IDIOT!' He hated when Tink screamed that because she was usually right.

'Do you know how much you mean to Regina, do you know how much she is trying to keep everything normal, and not show how scared she is'

'I don't understand, why would she be scared?'

'She thinks you're blaming yourself for something you had no control over, she's also very scared that she's going to lose her father. If you remember, both Tom and Henry have the same heart issues, and he's older than Tom. She's scared that she's going to lose him before she walks her down the aisle. SHE TERRIFIED, to be honest. You know I'm never you to intentionally metal into your relationship, but before you mess this up know that everything she is going through has NOTHING to do with you or even Daniel.'

'Fuck'

'Yeah, fuck. Sober up and go to her. She's probably been blowing up your phone.'

'I wouldn't know, I turned it off'

'You idiot. Get ready to beg.'

'Tink, she said the wrong name in bed, she was thinking of her ex while she was with me, I have every reason to be upset'

'I'm not going to get into that, just know she does have an explanation for it, and it's not what you think. I think it's time for both of you to me 100% honest with each other.'

And off he went.

#

Knock. Knock.

'REGINA LET ME IN!'

She opened the door; he could see the bags under her eyes, and the redness in them. She was still in her pj's, it was 4 PM. She looked relieved but scared.

He grabbed her shoulder, a bit forcefully and she flinched. He noticed she did the same thing three days ago when he barged in, but he didn't think that much of it.

'Are you okay?'

'Why would you care?'

'Regina, we need to talk.'

They walked in and sat on the couch.

'So this is it then?'

'What? NO!' Realizing she thought that he wanted to break up with her.

'Regina, what's going on, please tell me the truth, why are you being so distant, why do you have that picture with Daniel in your vault, why haven't you been completely honest with me about your feelings. I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, I want everything with you, but I can't go into this always thinking that you aren't 100% in this.'

'You want to what?' Of course, all she heard was the marry part.

He smirked. 'You know I would marry you tomorrow if I could, but I want you to tell me what's going on before we even think about our next step.'

'I have PTSD' she blurred out.

'What?' He did not expect her to say that.

She sighed and started explaining everything. 'When I was with Daniel, he was a bit rough, he didn't hurt me or anything, and I mostly enjoyed it, but when he would catch me off guard I would get scared, it wasn't until Graham that I really understood why I would get scared before I forgot about it and kept going like nothing. Whenever we've been together it's never been like that. Robin, you are the most gentle, and caring partner I have ever had, and when we get rough it's never caught me off guard, it's always been very reassuring, until this week. When you came barging in it took me off guard, I let it go because I knew I was safe, but then you got rough all over again and I got transported to the first time I got that feeling that something was wrong. I'm not explaining it well-'

He was crying. "oh my god, I made you feel unsafe, I made you feel used, I made you feel like an object-'

'HEY, NO!' She quickly fell into his lap and held him.

"Regina," he said looking into her eyes. "I am so sorry, I just thought… Daniel said… I didn't mean… and then I say the picture-'

'What picture?'

'the strip pictures of you and Daniel at the carnival when you were 17'

'I knew you were in my vault, it smelled like forest' she smirked. 'Robin, Daniel gave me that picture 6 days ago, he gave me the picture and then said he wanted me back, I told him that I loved him, but that I wasn't in love with him, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I told him about the PTSD, how I got it from him being rough with me, I told him about how I've been dreaming of having a little girl with dimples and blue eyes, I told him that I would never do anything to mess up what I have with you, and that if he couldn't see that we could no longer be friend. Robin, 6 days ago I ended my relationship with Daniel.'

'Oh my god.' He looked straight into her eyes. 'Regina, the day after that I went into Page 23 to get something and he was there pissed out of his mind, he said that you were going to get back together with him and how you liked it rough. He told me you like it rough, and since you sometimes do, oh my god. WHAT A FUCKING PRICK!'

Robin was furious, but before he got up she straddled his lap.

'stop, it's okay, I'm sorry I never told you, I guess I should have, but I knew you'd never make me feel unsafe. Please forgive me, I never meant to say the wrong name, I would never think about anybody else but you in bed, please believe me' Tears and honestly were falling from her eyes.

'as long as you do two things for me'

'name them, and they're yours'

'forgive me in return'

'Done, next?'

'Marry me.'

'Done'

'Regina-'

'Robin, I've wanted to marry you since the day you peed your pants'

'I love you so much, I've never loved anyone like I love you'

'I love you with everything that I am, now, there's one more thing. It's about my father. I know Tink told you, she told me she told you, and that why I've been a little distant. I don't want you to think that I don't trust you to operate on him or anything. I'm just scared of loosing him, that's all.'

'Yeah, I understand why you didn't mention it, in other circumstances I would have blamed myself. But I get it, thank you though, for trying to protect me. Now, I need you to get up so I can go get something I left in your vault.'

'It's in the kitchen'

'Why you little thief'

'Well when you leave shiny things where I can see them, I'm going to grab them'

'Noted.'

He got up and went to the kitchen, retrieving the item he left behind.

'Okay, now, Regina, love of my life, mother of my sons, because you know Henry is as much mine as Roland is yours, will you do me the amazing and very overdo honor of becoming mine forever?'

'You know I've been yours forever without a ring'

'Well, want to make it official'

'Yes!' She screamed, jumped on him and hugged him like if life depended on it.

'Yes, a million times yes!'

Once she slid off, he slid the ring on her finger and put his forehead on her.

'Forever…'

'…and always.' And with that, he sealed it with a kiss.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Queen O**


End file.
